Running Away
by xgolden ambiencex
Summary: Angsty-ish one shot. Character not directly mentioned but I think I made it pretty obvious who it is -grin-


Running..running... can't stop now...gotta keep on running...  
  
But to what I didn't know.  
  
Something inside told me to just keep running. I was completely lost and had no idea where I was. But I didn't care. Just had to keep on running...  
  
My breath quickened and sweat was dripping down my forehead. My slate coloured hair hung loosely, covering my face. My muscles began to weaken, but I didn't care. Just had to keep running...  
  
There it was. I could see it. I could see a small shimmer of light ahead. I was coming close.. Gotta keep on running..I'm coming for you...  
  
With every second I came closer and closer to it. The way out of the darkness...the end of the suffering that I've been through for so long...but it's going to be over soon...gotta keep running...  
  
The light got bigger and bigger.. The light to end all my sorrow. Shielding my glass grey eyes, I ran out of the cave and into...  
  
Nothing.  
  
It was all white. It was like being a cartoon on a blank piece of paper. All alone with nothing except white covering you...engulfing your soul. But...where is she??  
  
Where... I was so sure she would be here...  
  
But then I saw her rise out of the mist. I couldn't believe it...she was back and as beautiful as ever. She cried out my name as I did hers. She jumped into my waiting arms and I locked them around her... never wanting to let go. I breathed her name over and over again caressing her dark silky hair. She was back...and I would never let her go...never again.  
  
I let go of her slightly to gaze into her eyes. They were just as gorgeous and real as ever...a light honey brown with electric green flecks in them. I was just so happy to see her again. My self-conscience gave away as salt tears streaked down my face and onto hers. She smiled sadly and softly wiped my eyes dry.  
  
She whispered my name softly in my ear, making my heart melt. I pulled her closer to me as she nuzzled my neck. I lifted her chin and gazed into her flawless visage. She giggled lightly and leaned in. Breathing heavily, I did the same. Our faces were centimetres apart...the closest they had been in such a long time..  
  
I felt her warm breath against my face as her sweet lavender scent surrounded us. I closed my eyes and got closer...and closer...and...  
  
'GGGAAAHHHHHH...'  
  
what..  
  
No.  
  
NO...  
  
SHE'S... GONE  
  
But...  
  
Oh my god.  
  
Just a dream.  
  
Only a f*cking dream..  
  
Tears flowed freely from my face. I covered my face with my hands and wept bitterly. She was so real...I held her, touched her...she was so real. And to find out that it never really happened...  
  
Frustrated, I grabbed my bedside lamp and flung it against the wall, watching it smash into a million pieces, just like my heart. Shattered, impossible to repair.  
  
Breathing in shuddering breaths, I gazed out the window. It was a beautiful summer's night. The stars twinkled blissfully as the summer breeze rustled the grass. I slowly got up and changed. There was no use trying to go back to sleep after all of that.  
  
The fresh air did me good. The quiet chirping of the crickets seemed to calm me down a bit. I embraced the warm wind as it caressed my face, gently blowing my white scarf behind me. Again, I didn't really realize where I was going. I just let my feet take me to wherever...I wasn't paying attention.  
  
I later found myself in a small little park. It was a pretty little place with cherry trees lining the pathway. An owl hooted overhead as I walked on. Yeah the place was pretty except for the hideous grey stones that were scattered everywhere. Every now and then I threw death glares at the things. Of course, that didn't do much.  
  
Passing by a bush, I picked off a pretty pink flower that glowed with radiance. I breathed in its scent and walked on.  
  
I finally stopped in front of one of the grey stones, gazing at it sadly. The hideous stone...the tombstone of my only love. I sighed and dropped the flower, watching it twirl daintily downwards onto the grey piece of rock.  
  
"I've missed you..." I murmured. The trees swayed in the wind, emitting a surreal groan. I smiled sadly and turned around, heading back home. But then the wind started up again, making a loud whistling.  
  
I love you...  
  
I jumped, startled. I could've sworn that I heard a voice in the wind. Could it be... no. It was impossible. But I couldn't help believing that it was her. I looked back, grinning slightly.  
  
Even if we were galaxies apart... our love would never separate us  
  
Never.  
  
"I love you too," I whispered softly.  
  
Smirking slightly, I turned around and slowly headed home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lalala. Today was a snow day and I got bored so I wrote this XD  
  
And I think I made it obvious enough who the main character was... Right?? O_O;  
  
Review and tell me what ya think ;) 


End file.
